


Overheard

by WentworthFan10



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentworthFan10/pseuds/WentworthFan10
Summary: One-ShotBridget gets a last minute work call that has her leave home for a full week. Unable to get the time off work, Franky is forced to stay home alone. Set around a time where they have been together three years and Wentworth is fully in the past.Just a fluffy one-shot that's been stuck in my head for a while.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Overheard

Entering the house, phone clinging to her ear and her bag hanging off her shoulder, Franky kicked the front door closed with her foot. "Yeah, that's me home," she muttered into the phone. She made her way into the living room, dropping her work bag on the kitchen unit as she passed. Walking round the living room, she flicked some of the light switches on as she listened to her dad talk into the phone she had pressed against her ear. "I was supposed to bloody go with her but a girl in my office had to take maternity three weeks early, so I had to stay and cover her." 

Franky looked around the empty living room and kitchen. There was no wine glass of Bridget's sitting out like there usually would be, no music playing in the background, Bridget's slippers lay untouched next to the coffee table. "I've barely even spoken to her for four days."

Bridget had been called to help at Crasston Women's Detention Centre as they had several inmates killed and injured in a riot, and with Bridget's relatively open schedule from working in private practice, she was the first available to respond. Franky had managed to score a week off last minute, but Katie - who was almost eight months pregnant - had to go off on Maternity early due to severe back pain, leaving the office one down and Franky taking on the extra workload.

"I don't mind that she's gone, course I don't," Franky sighed out, flopping on to the couch. "It's just the longest I've been away from her since Wentworth and that was about a year and a half ago." Tess stayed every Friday night with herself and Bridget, but her sister had a sleepover this weekend, so Franky was fully on her lonesome until Bridget was back on Sunday evening.

"I swear, I don't know how I'll cope if she ever decides to leave me." It was almost all Franky could think about the past four days...how utterly miserable she was without Bridget. "I just really miss her," Franky said sadly. "We're together all the time, y'know? I know how much I love her, I've always known, but when she's not here, it just makes me realise how much I don't ever wanna be without her." 

Responding to her Dad's question, Franky only groaned, "Nuh, can't do it. Three bloody months I've had this ring and I've tried so many fucking times to ask her, but I shit out every single time. I tried it last week and ended the sentence with... _sit outside and watch the stars with me_ ; I think she thought I was on fucking drugs."

The ring was safely tucked away on top of the kitchen units, somewhere Franky knew Bridget would never look. Franky insisted on always cleaning the kitchen as it was her domain so there was zero chance Bridget would look on top of their cabinets.

"I've been thinking, yeah... What if I just put the ring on her finger next time she's really drunk, then she wakes up and forgets what's happened and just has to go along with it, anyway." Franky laughed at her Dad's comment. "Exactly; trick her into thinking she just doesn't remember me ever asking her."

As tempting and easy as that could be, Franky knew that was, unfortunately, not an option.

As much as she wished it was.

"And what if she does say no?" All her work friends, her dad, even Vera, had all maintained there was no chance in hell Bridget would ever say no, but it was still a terrifying thought. "Realises that saying yes means she's officially stuck with an ex con forever."

Franky listened to her dad ramble on. She checked her phone for any sign of a message from Bridget, but there was nothing. That was starting to worry her...they had never gone an entire day without speaking. It was almost 8pm and the last text had been 11pm last night.

"Jesus. What if she's fucking met someone?" Franky practically bolted upright. "Nah, Dad, she texts me every single day and I've heard fuck all since last night." To think, she used to strut around a prison, not giving a single fuck about anything.

And here she was panicking that her girlfriend had met someone because she'd failed to send a text. 

"Fuck, I should've fucking asked her before she left." They had sat on the couch five nights ago, cuddled up, candles lit, music playing softly in the background - it would've been perfect. Bridget liked simple, romantic gestures. And Franky liked being romantic for Bridget's eyes and ears only.

"Have you seen her, Dad? She's a fucking goddess, they're probably all falling at her feet as we speak." They had their thing where Bridget insisted Franky caused heads to turn, but Franky was adamant Bridget could have any man or woman she chose.

Bridget Westfall was utter perfection.

"I did!" Franky responded with a roll of her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, first time we met, I thought she was a bitch, but second time -" Her dad cut her off, knowing exactly where it was going. "I'm doing it as soon as she's back on Sunday...if she's not fucking left me by then." She glanced at her phone again.

Still nothing.

"It's just really fucking hit me, being without her. I never want to be without her, plus if she says no then I'll use Tess as a guilt trip because she fucking loves her." The bond between her girlfriend and her little sister was Franky's favourite thing in the world, the two adored each other. "I'm doing it, Dad, I swear. I fucking love her more than anything and I want to marry her, I wanna spend the rest of my life with her. I'm gonna call her now and see how she is." 

They spoke for another minute or so, saying goodbye before they hung up. Franky's stomach was turning as she clicked on _Gidge_ in her phone, her thumb traced over the picture of them saved under her girl's name. Sighing, she pressed call and waited. The familiar sound of Bridget's ringtone sounded from directly behind her causing Franky to turn around, her eyes going wide as her girlfriend wiggled her phone slightly in Franky's direction, a small smile tugging at her lips. Franky bounced off the couch, Bridget took a few steps forward, and they came together in a tight hug.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Franky clung tightly on to Bridget's slim frame.

Bridget laughed into Franky's neck. "This is my house, too, y'know." Franky's perfume invaded her senses causing her to sigh in contentment. "And what have I bloody told you about locking the door after yourself." She pulled back, but kept her arms around Franky's neck. They kissed sweetly for a few seconds, "The regular Psychologist insisted on going back to work, thought I'd surprise you by coming home early."

"Cheeky," Franky grinned. She lightly slapped her girl's backside causing Bridget to throw her head back in laughter. Franky leaned forward, kissing every bit of smooth skin on Bridget's exposed neck she could reach. "I really fucking missed you, Gidge."

Bridget's eyes fluttered closed as Franky's lips moved to her jaw. "Baby?" She repositioned her head slightly, making sure Franky's next kiss landed on her lips. "I don't ever want to be without you, either."

Franky's green eyes widened as she realised Bridget had heard at least the end of the conversation she'd just had with her dad. That meant... She swallowed heavily, "Uh, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Bridget's eyes only twinkled at her in response. "Fuck."

Franky's head was ducked shyly. Bridget tilted her girlfriend's head up, forcing their eyes to lock. "Don't make me wait till Sunday, darling," she whispered softly.

Kissing her one more time, Franky reluctantly pulled out of the comfortable embrace and walked into the kitchen. She swiftly hopped on to the kitchen counter and reached up to the top of their units whilst Bridget watched on in amusement. Once the item was safely in her hand, Franky jumped back down. Taking her girlfriend's hand, Franky positioned Bridget on the couch before quickly lighting the candles in their living room. Bridget was smiling warmly, her eyes flickering with pure adoration for her girlfriend. Instead of sitting beside Bridget, Franky sat opposite her, on the edge of the coffee table.

Knowing Franky hadn't been expecting to do this tonight, Bridget gently stroked her hands over Franky's jean clad thighs. "Baby, if you're too nervous to ask -"

"No," Franky cut in with a reassuring smile. "I wanna do this, I've wanted to do this for a really long time." 

After one final deep breath, Franky finally looked up to meet Bridget's patient eyes. "Gidge, I fuckin' love you. You were right when you told me that you'd sacrificed everything for me... and you have. You've been the one constant in my life since we first met, the one person that I could always rely on. Sometimes I think that it's not possible to love you any more than I already do, but then I'll look at you and you just...you take my breath away every single time. I don't know how much you heard me tell my dad but I don't know what I'd do without you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've been without you once before and I don't ever, ever want to be without you again. You're the love of my life, Gidge. You always have been and you always will be."

Bridget could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. That same whirlwind that had stormed into one of her group sessions all those years ago had turned out to be the love of her life and was surprisingly the biggest romantic Bridget had ever met. Franky Doyle was a fucking treasure and Bridget was so hopelessly in love with her.

Franky flipped the box open gently, the motion causing Bridget to half sob/half laugh. That adorable shy, timid smile was back on Franky's face, the one that was present every time Franky done something sweet or romantic that took Bridget by surprise. Bridget's left hand was taken gently into Franky's lap.

"Gidge, will you marry me?"

Bridget was nodding, the back of her right hand wiping at the tears that had started to fall during Franky's speech. "Babe, I know you're nodding and that's great but if you can just give me any kind of verbal confirmation so I know for sure..."

Bridget laughed. "Franky, I will absolutely marry you. You have no idea how many times I have pictured this moment." It was the best moment of her life, just about all the best moments in her life were courtesy of Franky.

"Thank fuck for that." Franky slipped the ring carefully on to Bridget's finger, the grin on her face was possibly as bright as the fucking diamond. She opened her arms to let Bridget sit in her lap, sharing a languid kiss with her _fiancée._

Bridget admired the ring. She tilted her head, examining it further. "Darling, how the hell did you know that I'd been looking at this ring?"

The ring was from a jewellery brochure that had been lying about the house. Eventually, when Franky had been making dinner one night, Bridget had started to flip through the little booklet. As soon as she had saw this ring, it had caught her eye and she kept going back to look at it.

Franky kissed her girl's shocked face. "Fun fact about you: if you leave anything lying around for long enough, you _will_ read it. I could leave a bloody take out menu sitting out and you'd end up reading it." It was another one of Bridget's endearing habits that Franky loved, and luckily, it had came in very handy. "I left it there on purpose and I watched you looking at it. I think you looked at it four about five nights in a row while I was making dinner. You always stopped on that ring and just stared at it, so I just went for it."

"How long have you been planning this?" Bridget asked. She couldn't stop staring at the item on her finger. "Fuck, it's gorgeous."

"Fuck, don't even ask," Franky sighed out with a laugh.

Bridget draped her arms around Franky's neck. "You make me so happy."

Franky kissed her cheek. "Thanks for agreeing to be stuck with me forever."

"This means you're officially stuck cooking me dinner every night till we're old and grey." Bridget's face was teasing, her face glowing with happiness.

"I know we've only been engaged five minutes but I'm gonna have to disappoint you already, babe." Franky breathed a laugh into Bridget's neck. "I only just got home before you, I've not had time to make dinner."

Bridget stood up out of Franky's lap, Franky recognised the look straight away. "I'm not in the mood for dinner." She walked backwards, slowly towards their bedroom, her hands dropping to unbutton her red blouse. "I think this engagement needs to be consummated, baby - don't you agree?"

"I don't think I've ever agreed with you more."


End file.
